Partner Promises!/Transcript
This a transcript of Partner Promises in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *'Narrator: '''Our heroes are at the largest shopping mall on Melemele Island in the Alola region. *'Ash Ketchum:' What's that? Is it candy? *'Marcus Damon:' It does look like candy. *'Agumon (Data Squad):' Rotom Pokedex what are those? *'Rotom Pokedex:' It's a kind of Pokémon food called Poké Beans. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah? Poké Beans sound good! Wonder which one Pikachu would like. *'Mallow:' Look, Steenee! Steenee likes these floral-patterned Poké Beans. *'Rotom Pokedex:' What? Floral-patterned? Updating data! I didn't know they had Poké Beans like that. *'Meilin Rae:' Hey, Torchic, look at this. It has red patterns, want some? *(Torchic agrees) *'Ash Ketchum:' This Pikachu-colored one might be good. What do you think, buddy? *(Pikachu agrees) *'Ash Ketchum:' I'll take these please. *'Li Showron:' I'll take the red and blue Poké Beans. These are a perfect color for my Salamence. *- *- *(The heroes exit the shop) *'Li Showron:' Hey, Salamence. Look what I brought for you to eat. (Shows him a bag of red and blue Poké Beans) Poké Beans. Try some. *(Salamence sniffs them while Li is holding them on his hand, he grabs them with his tongue and then eats them) *'Li Showron:' You like them? *(Salamence loves the food) *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, Li. Are you and Salamence coming with us? *Li Showron: Sorry Ash, I gotta train Salamence a little more. See ya later. *(As Salamence flies off taking Li with him) *Ash Ketchum: Okay, see ya. (To Rigby & Mordecai) Mordecai and Rigby. Are you two coming with us? *'Rigby:' Uh... Mordecai and I are gonna play video games. See ya. *'Mordecai:' Later dude. *Ash Ketchum: Emerl wanna come with us? *'Emerl:' I wish I could. But I have to do something important. Bye. *'Ash Ketchum:' Okay, bye. *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Partner Promises! *Ash Ketchum: Tai wanna come with us? *Tai Kamiya: Sorry, Ash, I've got to hang around the Alola. *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Are you coming, Goku? *Goku: I'm sorry, Ash, I wish I could... but I've got some important things to do. See ya. *Ash Ketchum: Okay, good luck. *- *- *- *(Now we go to Li's newly evolved Salamence flying across the ocean as Li watches him. Just then some members of the SUPS1, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, their Bakugan,the Winx, the Z-Fighters, the DigiDestined and their Digimon, Inuyasha and his friends,Ryo and his friends shows up seeing this event. Madison appears recording Salamence flying on her camera) *(Salamence launches flamethrower on the target and then flies back down to his trainer as Li pets him underneath his chin) *Li Showron: Great job Salamence! *'Piccolo:' He's growing so fast. *'Li Showron:' Kinda but not fast enough. He's getting stronger to train hard. *'Madison Taylor:' I got the whole thing on video! *- *- *- *'Madison Taylor:' I'm also recording you too, Runo. *Runo Misaki: (Growling) You're embarrassing me, Madison! *(Cut to Sonic was on top of the rooftop where Ash's house was reading the book) *- *- *- *(Inside the house Rigby and Mordecai are playing video games) *Mordecai: *- *(Cut to Littlefoot and his grandparents) *- *- *(Littlefoot walks away) *Littlefoot: I hope Ash and Pikachu are okay. *(When you on your own song starts) *'Littlefoot' *''When you're on your own, life is so exciting *''When you're on your own, the world is big and wide'' *''You can do what you want, and go where you like'' *''With just your shadow by your side'' *''When you're on your own, you can yell and laugh and holler'' *''When you're on your own, you're feeling strong and free'' *''You can play all night, and sleep all day'' *''And be whatever you want to be'' *''You can be a hero, bold and brave'' *''With lots of grand adventures, and the whole world to save'' *''When you're on your own, you have to be the grown-up'' *''Cause there's no one there to tell you what to do'' *''But you miss your friends when daylight ends'' *''And there's no one there to care for you'' *''It's kind of lonely'' *''When you're on your own'' *''When you're on your own'' *''On your own'' *(the song ends) *(We see Ash and Pikachu) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' It's been a long time since we were not alone, you and I, we've been with so many people *'Pikachu:' Pika.. *'Ash Ketchum:' Since we met in Professor Oak's lab, we have had many adventures, and we met many friends, Misty, Brock, Ritchie, Tracey, Casey, Harrison, May, Max, Drew, Morrison, Tyson, Dawn, Zoey, Paul, Barry, Iris, Cilan, Trip, Bianca, Stephan, Cameron, Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Sawyer, Alain and Mairin, although I met Gary and Serena before we met, after we came to Alola, we met Professor Kukui, RotomDex, Rowlet, Rockruff, Litten, also, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, Lillie ......... and of course to Director Oak, as well as other people and their pokemons, you know, I love the Earth, it's great!!! *'Pikachu:' Pikachu!!! *'Ash Ketchum:' They are all as warm as the sun, humans, saiyans, nameks, androids, robots, animals, plants, pokemons, digimons, bakugans, ect, all agree in peace with nature!!!, you do not believe him buddy *'Pikachu:' Pika!!! *'Ash Ketchum:' Well, now I want both of us to become stronger, there are the guardians of the islands, the kahunas, many trainers, and strong pokemons *'Pikachu:' Pika! Pika! *'Ash Ketchum:' We have many amazing things right here in Alola, and all that will help me become a Pokemon Master!!! *'Pikachu:' Pikachu!!! *'Ash Ketchum:' You understand me, right Pikachu, I'm counting on you *'Pikachu:' Pika!! *(Pikachu nuzzles Ash, in the distance, meanwhile Inuyasha is still sniffing on Ash's scent) *Goku: Did you find him Inuyasha? *Inuyasha: Yep, he's close. *Sakura Avalon: I'm worried about Ash. I hope he's okay. *Li Showron: Don't worry Sakura we'll find our friend in no time. *Emerl: You're right Li! *(Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu are fast asleep.) *Ash Ketchum: *(A swarm of Wimpod appear *Ash Ketchum: Who's that Pokemon? It's Exeggutor! *(Back to the show) *'Emerl:' Ash! *Littlefoot: Hang on Ash we're coming! *Petrie: Wait for Petrie! *'Ash Ketchum:' What do they want with us? *'Emerl:' Ash! *'Ash Ketchum:' Guys, help us! *'Tai Kamiya: '''We're going to help you but whatever you do don't move! *(One of the Wimpod bites Ash on the feet while the others takes a bag from his backpack) *Ash Ketchum: My bag! *Jiminy Cricket: Quick stop that Wimpod. *Li Showron: Starly come on out! *(Starly pop out the pokeball.) *Li Showron: Starly use Wing Attack! *(Starly use Wing Attack and hit one of the Wimpod.) *Li Showron: Net Ball go! *(Wimpod went inside the net ball, then shake seven times and then capture complete.) *'Li Showron:' I caught a Wimpod! *(While a group of Wimpod swim back to the sea.) *Ryo Sanada: Ash are alright? *'Ash Ketchum: Way to go! Thanks! I've never seen those Pokemon either. *'''Shun Kazami: We'll discuss this about the names of those Pokemon later. *Inyuasha: Uh Ash what happened to your clothes? *'Davis Motomiya:' First put your clothes back on, dude. I don't want nobody to see your underwear! *Goku: (laugh) *Dan Kuso: (laugh) Ash you look like Tarzan. *'Tai Kamiya:' Stop laughing at him! *'Dan Kuso:' Oh, sorry. *Goku: Sorry Ash. *Ash Ketchum: It's okay you two. *'Drago:' (Sighs) Humans. *(At sunset) *'Ash Ketchum:' We better head back home. *Dan Kuso: Yeah, cause we're starving. *(Pikachu heard a voice) *Ash Ketchum: What's up Pikachu? *(White Blaze also heard a voice too.) *Ryo Sanada: What is it White Blaze? *Pikachu: Pi-Pika! *- *Emerl: It's another Wimpod *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: We'll helping Wimpod out of the cave. *Sakura Avalon: I agree with you Ash. *Goku: Me too. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(The heroes looks up to see Tapu Lele) *Ash Ketchum: Who's that Pokemon? *Petrie: Me don't know. *Ducky: I don't know either. I do not. *Littlefoot: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Now we go back to the house) *'Professor Kukui:' It was probably Tapu Lele. *'Ash Ketchum:' Tapu Lele? *'Takato Matsuki:' That's another Pokemon we just saw. *'Madison Taylor:' It's a Psychic and Fairy Type. *'Littlefoot:' How did you guess? *'Madison Taylor:' Cause I've been reading books about Pokemon in Alola. *Rotom Pokedex: Tapu Lele the Land Spirit Pokemon. A Psychic/Fairy type. Tapu Lele playfully flutters around while scattering its mysteriously glowing scales. It's said whoever touches its scales is instantly healed. *Ash Ketchum: Instantly heal? *Izzy Izumi: No way! *Li Showron: Professor look what I caught. Come on out Wimpod! *(They popout the Net ball.) *Professor Kukui: Wow Li you caught Wimpod. *Rotom Pokedex: Wimpod the Turn Tail Pokemon. A Bug and Water type. From beaches to seabeds, Wimpods live in all kinds of places. They eat anything, even if it's rotten. Nature's vaccum cleaners! *- *Li Showron: Wimpod we gotta be great friends together and we gotta train hard with Ash, Sakura and all of my friends. *(Wimpod agree) *Ash Ketchum: Hope *Emerl: *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Li caught Wimpod as his new Pokemon. (the episode ends)